


Watching

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lana sees more then she wanted to.





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Acknowledgements: Thanks to TW for betaing this for me. 

Notes: In response to the CLFF challenge: Clark and Lex have sex in public. Where-and do they get away with it? 

 

*************************************************** 

 

Lana walked up to the front door of the Talon. It was late at night and the coffee shop was long since closed, but she had forgotten some of her school books earlier and needed them for an assignment that was due the next day. As she got closer to the front door, she noticed that it was unlocked. She frowned in confusion as she slowly pushed it open. She could have sworn she had locked it before she had left. 

 

Walking cautiously inside, Lana tilted her head to the side at the strange noises coming from one of the booths towards the back. Not sure of what to expect, she slowly walked further into the store. When she caught sight of what was going on near the back booth, she quickly hid herself behind one of the columns. 

 

Taking a deep breath, she peeked around the corner of the column to make sure she wasn't seeing things. 

 

Clark and Lex were together...Clark laying across the back of the booth...Lex right behind him. 

 

And they were both naked. 

 

Lana had to blink several times before she realized that she wasn't seeing things. Not wanting to be called a voyeur, but unable to help herself, she stared in awe as Lex was doing some impressive things to Clark. 

 

Her eyes went wide as she continued to watch the pair. She saw how Clark's head was lowered, moans of either pleasure or pain, but probably more of pleasure, were coming out of Clark's mouth as Lex moved continuously behind him. 

 

Lex was alternating between running his hands up and down along Clark's back and gripping the younger boy's hips with each thrust into his body. Clark would loosen his grip on the booth's back rest and then spread his hands out to presumably get a better grasp. Every now and then, Clark would raise his head, licking his lips as his eyes fluttered. 

 

Lex leaned over Clark, giving the younger boy's neck a lick or nibble before raising himself back up to increase the thrusting of his hips. Clark had lowered his head once more and had spread his legs out. From Lana's vantage point, it looked as if he was trying to get more of Lex inside of him. 

 

Clark cried out as Lex moved his hands to his shoulders and pumped into him with a few quick, deep thrusts. Then Lex placed his hands back onto Clark's hips and picked up from where he had left off. Clark removed one of his hands from the back of the booth and snaked it down towards his cock, pumping it along with Lex's thrusts. 

 

Lana had to throw a hand over her mouth to quiet the whimper that threatened to escape from her mouth at the sight. She almost winced in sympathy when she saw Lex run one of his hands up the length of Clark's back, carding his hand through Clark's sweat slicked hair before yanking hard on Clark's hair, making Clark gasp. 

 

Clark continued stroking his cock until finally he came with a whimper. Lex suddenly slowed his movements then went still behind Clark, leaning over the younger boy as he panted for breath. With a heavy hand, Lex grabbed hold of Clark's right hand and brought it up towards his face, licking Clark's semen from it. 

 

Closing her eyes for a moment, Lana slithered back towards the front door to the Talon and on somewhat shaky legs, walked out. 

 

@>*~ 

 

"I love you, Lex," Clark sighed as he sort of skidded down onto the ground with Lex still inside of him. 

 

Lex followed Clark down and kissed between his shoulder blades. "I love you too, Clark. Did Lana leave yet?" 

 

Clark smirked as he strained his hearing. "Yeah, right before I collapsed." 

 

"Good. I bet that was an eye opening experience for her." 

 

"I'm sure," Clark replied, sighing in loss as Lex slipped out of him. 

 

Lex moved so he was sitting on the floor next to Clark and leaned his head back. "So, can you come over tonight?" 

 

"Yeah. I told my parents I'd be spending the night over at your place, course I told them we'd be watching movies and such." 

 

"Ah. Good thinking." 

 

Clark smiled. "Thanks. Come on, I'm tired now and feeling sticky." 

 

"Alright." With that, the two boys got dressed and left the Talon. 

 

End


End file.
